A New Hero Rises
by Chaoticlover
Summary: Madame Rouge has turned good and has fused with Fox by an enchanted lotus flower, transforming her into a Anthropomorphic superhero with Elasticity, Inflation, and shape-shifting powers, along with Fox's beauty and feminine wiles & Madame Rouge's expertise and body.
1. Valley Arrival

Chapter 1: Valley Arrival

A strange woman flying over the Valley with her arms stretched out as wings, it was Madame Rouge running from her past. She had escape from the brain after her good started to overpower her evil. As she landed in the valley, she began tearing, wishing she would have one friend who would take her as a friend, she had been exiled by herself because of what she did when her evil did. Just then Fox, stuck her head out and saw Madame Rouge and as she came outside, Fox offered her a blanket, she was amazed by how she stretched her arm to get the blanket.

"Hi, my name is Fox, what's yours." Asked Fox.

"My name is Madame Rouge, I use to be villainess until my good overpowered my evil." Responded Rouge.

Then a small gray rabbit steps out of Fox's den & saw Fox helping Madame Rouge, Rabbit loved Fox and he would anything to make her happy, so he went over to what was going on.

"Fox, what's going on out here?" Yawned Rabbit.

"Rabbit! Oh, I'm sorry I woke you." Said Fox as she kissed Rabbit on his forehead.

"Rabbit, this is Madame Rouge, a villainess turned good, she needs a place to stay." Said Fox.

"She could stay with us, you know, we do have some extra space after all." Yawned Rabbit.

"Good idea, Rabbit." Winked Fox.

"Madame Rouge, would like to stay with us in my den?" Asked Fox.

"Yes, I would love to stay in your den, thank you." Responded Rouge.

Rouge was so grateful she stretched her arms out & gave them both a hug, crawled inside their den along with Fox & Rabbit, and bid each other goodnight.


	2. A New Friendship Grows

Chapter 2: A New Friendship Grows

As Fox woke up, she noticed Madame Rouge was gone and as she came out of her den to look for Rouge. As she got out, she saw Rouge sitting across from the moat near her den. Fox knew that something was troubling Madame Rouge, Rabbit then came out of the den and saw Fox with a worried look on her face. He knew something was wrong and they both had to help. So, Fox & Rabbit had to help Madame Rouge with whatever was troubling her.

"Is something wrong, Rouge, you look a little down, is there something you want to talk about?" Asked Fox.

"Can you both keep a secret?" Asked Madame Rouge. Fox & Rabbit both looked confused & worried.

"Sure, what is it?" Said Fox in a friendly tone.

Madame Rouge began explained her origin & her past, what she did, how she did it, & the lives she threatened. It took Fox & Rabbit a while to forget what Rouge did when she was a super villain, when her evil dominated her good. Then she tells them that all she wants now is a friend that won't judge her by what she did.

"You may have done a lot of stuff you're not proud of, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be friends with you, we've all done stuff we're not proud of'" Quoted Fox as Rabbit showed a discouraged face as if he had something to hide.

"You might be right, but why are you both helping me?" Asked Madame Rouge.

"Because Me & Rabbit would like to be friends with you." Said Fox.

Madame Rouge was overcome by emotion, instead of finding a friend, she found two. Fox & Rabbit had become friends with Madame Rouge. Suddenly, they heard something in the bush, then a small skunk came out, it was young Skunk. He had overheard Fox & Rabbit talking wanted to know what was going.

"Hey guys, who're you talking to, I've been hearing voices?" Asked Skunk.

"Skunk, we'd like you to meet our new friend, Madame Rouge, a self-reformed villainess." Said Fox as she introduced Skunk to Madame Rouge.

Fox & Rabbit made Skunk promise not tell anyone else about Rouge until they could figure out how they could explain Madame Rouge to Master Panda, so Skunk agreed & as they began to talk to Rouge, they overheard the sound of a horn being blown. They all went to investigate & saw an entire platoon of ninja monkeys.

"What are those creatures marching towards us?" Asked Madame Rouge.

"They're called ninja monkeys, we've been at war with them for a long time, every time we fit these guys, it always ends ina sstalemate. Responded Skunk.


	3. Birth of a New Hero

Chapter 3: Birth of a New Hero

"Hello, Fox, Rabbit, Skunk, who's your new friend?" asked Master Panda as he was walking down trail.

"Master Panda, Um, this is Madame Rouge, a self-reformed villainess. We were going to tell you, but we didn't know how." Said Fox.

Panda saw the look in Fox's eyes, he knew she had made friends with the villainess turned heroine, Panda knew that Fox wanted him to let Rouge stay with her in the Valley. Suddenly, they heard a voice yelling from the other side of the border, there was a tall white – furred baboon with an army of black – furred monkeys, it was Baboon & his ninja monkeys.

"Attack!" Yelled Baboon as the ninja monkeys advanced towards the valley boarder.

As the Valley Animals charged towards the platoon of Ninja Monkeys, two of them threw a coconut at Fox & Madame Rouge & knocked them both out. As the two Ninja Monkeys went to join the others in the battle, an enchanted lotus flower fell from the sky & landed on both Fox's & Madame Rouge's hand.

Suddenly, a ball of light emerged from the flower & sucked Fox & Madame inside in a flash & then lowered itself inside the lotus. As it began to grow, Rabbit came to look for Fox & Madame Rouge, when he saw the lotus growing bigger & bigger, something fell out of the flower.

Rabbit went to see what it was & there he saw what looked like Fox with Madame Rouge's body: she had her face & her tail, while her body was that of Madame Rouge with her clothes still on. Rabbit looked amazed at Fox's transformation, her face and tail on Madame Rouge's body, Suddenly, Fox began to wake up as she was starting to come around.

"Uh, um, what happened?, Rabbit!" Said Fox dazed & confused.

"Fox, you & Madame Rouge were inside some kind of magic lotus flower, now you look like some kind of super heroine." Said Rabbit as he was astounded by how transformed she was.


	4. Fox's New Skills

Chapter 4: Fox's New Skills

Fox was amazed by how transformed she was, her body looked human, while she looked at her reflection in a small puddle & saw her face on Madame Rouge's body, while she still had her foxtail. She felt strange at first, but got use to her new human female body along with her new clothes. Madame Rouge's clothes felt a bit slimming for Fox, the corset on her stomach was a bit snug, but she didn't mind, not even the skirt, the boots, the gloves, the suit, & the collar on neck didn't even bother her at all.

"Fox, are you alright?, you look a bit surprised by your transformation." Asked Rabbit.

"I'm fine, it's just something I have to get use to." Replied Fox.

"Since I have Madame Rouge's body, I wonder how she stays so thin." Asked Fox.

"I have Elasticity and Shape – Shifting powers, that's how I stay so thin," Said an unknown voice.

"Who said that, whose there?" Fox asked in scared tone.

"Fox, it's me, Rouge, look to your right." Said the disembodied voice.

As Fox turned to her right, she saw a ghostly head floating right next to her, it was Madame Rouge, speaking as if she was Fox's mentor. Rabbit looked a bit confused, he looked at Fox as if she was going nuts.

"Fox, who're you talking to?" Asked Rabbit.

"Rabbit, I think when me & Rouge got sucked into that magic lotus flower, not only did our bodies get fused together, but so did our minds, now she's talking to me in my mind & I'm the only person who sees her as some kind of ghostly head." Replied Fox.

"Rouge, did you say you have Elasticity and Shape - Shifting powers, I can see how you can look so attractive." Said Fox.

"Oh, well, there's more to my body then just looks and shape, I can teach you how to use my powers if you'd like." Asked Madame Rouge.

"I'd like that very much." Said Fox.

Suddenly they forgot about the fight when they sound of battle, Fox wanted to start her first lesson her new powers on the field, so Madame Rouge decide start off first lesson with stretching her whole body in a combat situation. So fox jumped into action as she stretched her entire torso towards the battlefield.

"Hold it right, Baboon." Yelled Fox.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely young …" Said Baboon.

Baboon was interrupted by how transformed Fox was, she was wearing black & red & looked very thin. And as Fox stretched her arm to deliver a jaw – breaking punch to Baboon's jaw, as he flew across the field back towards the mountain, Fox was amazed at what a powerful punch she delivered, she was absolutely amazed about how her new powers managed to take down Baboon.


	5. Let the Training Begin

Chapter 5: Let the Training Begin

Fox could not believe it. She not only managed to defeat Baboon with one punch, she also stretched her entire arm. All of the valley animals astonished by how Fox's arm stretched out for miles. Fox could not believe it either; her arm was as long as a bamboo stock, she was feeling a bit stranger then when she came out of the Lotus Flower she came out of.

"This is a little weird for me," Said Fox as her arm was beginning to retract back to its original length. Then, Master Panda stepped forward and approached Fox.

"Where did you gain this strange power, young Fox," Asked Panda.

"I don't know, me and Rouge were unconscious, we were knocked out by two ninja monkey," Fox Responded.

Just then, Rabbit stepped fourth and explained to Panda about how he saw a Lotus Flower growing to gigantic size and finding an anthropomorphic fox with Fox's head and tail, and the body of a human, but with their minds fused together. Panda figured out what was going on with Fox.

"The Heaven's Lotus, I remembered hearing stories about it, but I always thought they were just a legend," Said Panda in shock.

"What is the Heaven's Lotus, Master," Asked Skunk.

"The Heaven's Lotus is an enchanted flower that falls from heaven every thousand, they fall like raindrops in a rainstorm, many more will fall from the heavens, the magic in them is very random, there's no telling what will happen, Fox and Madame Rouge have experience the first Heaven's Lotus flower to fall from heaven," Said Panda.

"There's a chance that Dragon might want to use them against all of us," Said Mrs. Duck.

"Well, in the meantime, Fox, why don't you go home and rest," Said Master Panda.

"Alright," Said Fox as she made her way home.

"Madame Rouge, What just happened back there, one minute I'm facing Baboon, next thing I know my arm's stretched a mile long," Asked Fox.

"Those were my powers, you seem to have gain control of them when we got fused together," Replied Rouge.

"To tell you the truth Madame Rouge, part of me kind of liked it," Said Fox.

"Well, if you'd like, I could teach you how to use my powers," Offered Madame Rouge.

"I'd like that lot, not only do I like this look of yours, but I think these powers of yours can be beneficial," Remarked Fox.

"Then It looks like I'll have to teach you how to use my powers and make you into a hero," Said Madame Rouge.

"When do we start," Asked Fox.

"Tomorrow, You'll need to rest up first, you've had quite a day," Said Madame Rouge.

"Well, I am kind of tired, Maybe I should go rest," Said Fox.

"Go on and rest, young Fox, I'll wake you in the morning," Said Madame Rouge.

"Alright, goodnight," Yawned Fox, and with that she fell to sleep with Madame Rouge's head watching over her.


	6. Elasticity & Shape – Shifting

Chapter 6: Elasticity & Shape – Shifting

The sun rose over the horizon and shined its rays on Fox's face, waking her up. As she was waking up, Fox found her body stretched out all over her den, her arms, legs, torso, and neck were stretched all over the floor. This felt weird for Fox as she was never given a power that could do strange things to her body before, in fact, she never did.

"What's happened to me, I feel like I've been put on a taffy puller and why do I feel strangely relaxed," Remarked Fox.

"Fox just remain calm and focus on pulling your limbs back together slowly." said Madame Rouge from inside Fox's head.

Fox remained calm and slowly focused on retracting her limbs, as she was retracting her right leg Rabbit walked in and he tripped over her already retracting leg and was about to fall on his face, until Fox stretched her arm out and pulled him to her face and kissed his cheek, Rabbit thinking quickly put his hands on each side of her face, turned his head so they were facing each other, leaned in, lips puckered and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before they both had to brake for air.

"Wow that was one long kiss." Said Fox to Rabbit.

"Well it's just my new way of saying good morning, doll." Rabbit replied.

After Fox had pulled herself together she got up and decided to try out her shape-shifting powers by imitating Rabbit, she slowly focused on shrinking her size and molding her features to look just like Rabbits and lastly changing her colors and voice to match his.

"Who's that good looking guy?" Remarked a very flattered, blushing Rabbit.

Meanwhile, in the mountains,

"Baboon!" Called Dragon from his prison in Lung Mountain.

"Yes master." said Baboon. "The Heaven's Lotus has once again appeared in the valley, we must make preparations for the next one, as it will be our ultimate weapon." Declared Dragon all the while smiling sinisterly.

"That's where I come in." Said another voice.

"Who said that, whose their?" Questioned Baboon. As Baboon was looking around a huge Gorilla with an ammunition belt around his chest approached.

"Welcome Mala." Said Dragon to the Gorilla."

"Hello Dragon." Replied Mala.

"Who is this guy?" Exclaimed Baboon.

"This is the answer to our problems, Mala has fought alongside The Valley Animal's new ally before, now when the next Heaven's Lotus falls he will be there to catch it and use its power." Replied Dragon.

"Oh now I get it." Remarked Baboon.

Meanwhile back in the Valley, Fox was now practicing forming her body parts into weapons, such as forming her hands into an ax, a sword, and a hammer, make herself muscular and sexy, and stretch and expand her entire body.

"Hey Rabbit, get a load of what I can do," Yelled Fox in excitement.

Fox began to stretch across the field towards Rabbit and wrapped her elongated torso around him.

"Whoa, I got to admit this is hot," Said Rabbit.

Fox then morphed into a wolf and curled herself up to Rabbit and nuzzled him.

"Why so affectionate this morning," Asked Rabbit.

"I'm just having A little fun with my best guy." Said Fox nuzzling Rabbit.

"Well, I would do anything for my best girl, even A nice soothing back massage!" Rabbit said hopefully.

"How about this!" Fox said as she put Rabbit on her back and stretched into a rubber band and launched Rabbit like a rocket.

As Rabbit went flying through the air Fox stretched out an arm to save him, pulled him back and landed him right between her new breasts, at first he was shocked,blushing redder than A tomato, but soon he became quite comfortable and began to enjoy the situation.

"Ohhhhhh BABY!" Rabbit Yelled to Fox.

Fox then laid down on the ground and started blowing up like a balloon. Rabbit began going crazy over how Fox was using her new stretching abilities.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Fox?" Asked Rabbit.

Fox and Rabbit had gone back to the den for some private time, and Fox had talked with Madame Rouge, that this had been quite an experience and that she really needed this time alone with one she loved, Madame Rouge was a little concerned what with them being merged and all, but she agreed in the end and went into a meditative state to avoid looking in on them.

Fox nodded "Yes Rabbit, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life, I want you to be my first!" Fox declared as Rabbit took her long black stocking-like boots off and discarded them to the floor, he then proceeded to unbuckle her corset and then gently slide her pants down her legs, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her pantie's and how wet she was already becoming from this pleasurable moment, continuing by unbuckling her collar and pulling the top part of her costume off, stopping to stare at her fur covered breasts, he then carefully unhooked her bra and slid her panties off and discarded them both to the floor.

"Are you ready for me Fox?" Rabbit asked swaying his shoulders back and forth trying to seem as muscular and attractive as possible.

"Rabbit stop teasing!" Fox said now getting impatient.

Rabbit then proceeded to rub her fur covered breasts, taking his time at first to make sure he was not hurting her, and then as she began to moan with pleasure, he increased his pace beginning to suck on her right breast while massaging her left breast, he then switched to sucking on her left breast massaging her right breast.

"OH RABBIT!" Fox screamed in ecstasy.

Rabbit then proceeded to kiss her and push his tongue into her mouth, and the two tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths,

Rabbit then noticed how wet Fox's pussy was becoming from all this and decided to give it some attention, He lowered himself to her pussy and began to lick it slowly but steadily increasing pace.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fox cried out in pure ecstasy.

Rabbit then began using his tongue to penetrate Fox's pussy and twirled his tongue around tasting her insides and her essence, it was at that time he decided to fully penetrate her, with his rabbit-hood, he pulled his tongue out of her chamber and pierced her woman hid with his dick!

"R R RABBIT!" Fox struggled to say.

"F F FOX!" Rabbit yelled back.

Fox didn't know her first time would be painful, but as rabbit began to thrust in and out of her the pain subsided, his thrusting became faster and faster and faster, until her walls closed in on him and they both came inside each other!

As they laid there,in each other's arms they looked at one another, and Rabbit made a decision then and there!

"Fox?" Rabbit asked her.

"Yes Rabbit?" Fox replied somewhat tired from her first time in bed with the man she loved.

"Will you marry me When the war is over?" Rabbit asked hoping she would say yes,

"Oh Rabbit of course I will!, I'd marry you right now if it wasn't for the fact that I'm so tired, you really know how to show a girl a good time, but yes I'll marry you!"

"I'm going to be your wife." Fox said with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Rabbit who also had tears of joy running down his cheeks said "And if I can help it this war will be over very soon!"

"Rabbit?" Fox said with a loving smile on her face.

"Yes Fox" He said Smiling as well.

"I love you, My Future Husband."

"I love you too, My Future Wife."

After that they both fell asleep in each other's arms, while Fox wrapped her elongated arms around Rabbit.


End file.
